Adventures in Time and Space
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: A normal teenage girl who's not special, not different, just an ordinary girl finds out about the Doctor and his time-travelling box. Adventure awaits. (Eventual kind of OC/Doctor and OC/Clara) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Doctor Who or Doctor Who itself.
1. The Beginning

This is the story of Kasey Hunter, and this is how it begins.

Kasey was a normal teenager, well I guess you could say normal. Normal to a time travelling alien.

Anyway, Kasey's story starts on a Friday at her small home in South Carolina.

Kasey was rudely awoken by a blaring alarm clock. She groaned, rolled over, and slammed her hand on the snooze button. Less than a minute later, her mother burst in.

"Time to get up, Kasey! You'll be late for school." Her mother, Sadie, yelled. This was a normal morning routine. Kasey, head facing down in the pillow, let out a disgusted moan.

"Oh come on, it's Friday. Hurry up and get dressed." It was Kasey's last year of school, and she hated every moment of it. She had no plans on college yet, but she knew her mother wanted her to go. Kasey was 19. She had been held back one year in 7th grade. Kasey didn't like school at all. She'd rather focus on drawing, writing, and other things she loved to do.

Kasey grumbled one more time before getting up and trying some clothes on. A simple outfit of a black tank top, (with her favorite band Fall Out Boy's logo on the front) a pair of jeans, and some sneakers. She brushed her hair out and put it up in a ponytail. Kasey hurried downstairs and grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"Kasey honey, it's another few minutes before the bus comes. Sit down and have some breakfast." Her mother called from the kitchen, flipping a pancake one last time before serving it onto a white platter.

"It's not like she needs it anyway. She's fat enough." Kasey's eight year-old sister, Sierra, piped in.

Kasey rolled her eyes and ignored her sister. "I'm not hungry."

"That's what you say every morning. At least have a little bit of something." Sadie begged politely.

"Fine." Kasey sighed, dropping her bag from her shoulder and taking a seat beside her sister, who was scarfing down her breakfast.

Kasey grabbed a piece of toast and took a small bite, when she heard the bus outside. "Gotta go." She said quickly, tossing her piece of bread onto the plate. She hurried to the door, grabbing her bag and shoving it onto her shoulder.

"Bye, love you!" Sadie yelled.

Kasey waved to her mother and her sister slightly before running out the door and towards the bus.

_Another boring day at school_, Kasey thought.


	2. The Bus

Kasey sat on the bus, staring out the window, watching the water droplets fall slowly down. It had been a rainy day in her town. She had always liked the rain. Never thunderstorms, only rain. It calmed her and made her feel at ease. She was distracted from her thoughts as the bus halted to a stop and a rather noisy kid got onto it.

Kasey knew this kid. Sort of. She knew he was very loud, bullied kids, was a bit chubby, and had some rather obnoxious friends as well. She didn't know his name though.

As the kid walked through the bus, high-fiving his buddies and yelling at others, spitting in the faces of some, Kasey pulled out her phone. Trying to keep out of sight from the bully. She didn't like this kid, although he wasn't one of the people who targeted her.

The kid sat down, making the whole bus shake a little. He gave his friend who was sitting next to him, almost smushed against the window, a quick handshake type thing. Must have been one they made up.

Kasey let out a sigh and stared out the window. It seemed like it was going to be a long day.

The bus arrived at school just about a minute late. Kids rushed off, eager to get to school. Probably more eager to get school over with. Kasey liked to wait until almost everyone was off, so that she wouldn't be pushed around and caught in a crowd. She made her way off the empty bus and walked into school. Another day in paradise.

Slinging her bag back over her shoulder, she trudged around the halls, making her way to her locker.

Once she got there, she put in the code and opened it. Her locker was very cramped, and therefore a book fell out, dropping to her feet. She reached down to pick it up, letting off a disapproving sigh, scolding the fallen book. Kasey quickly shoved it back into her locker, seeing as it wasn't the book she needed. She fuddled around looking for her Chemistry book, which was her first subject.

She finally placed it and plucked it out, shoving it in her bag.

Kasey slammed her locker shut and looked at all the people she knew, but not very well. Kasey didn't have many friends. She had about two close friends, and a few other distant friends. Kasey also had a small crush on one of her classmates for History. He was... kind of a douchebag though. Kasey didn't see a flaw in him. She just saw him as 'cute, talented, and perfectly built'. Kasey wouldn't admit this out loud, but she also sort of had a crush on one of her friends, Karen. Kasey was bisexual, but she refused to accept it. It's not that she didn't accept gays or lesbians and whatnot. She was just worried she'd get made fun of. Kasey didn't need anymore of that.

All of a sudden the bell rang, and everyone hurried off to class, including Kasey.

The weekend was coming soon. She just had to survive school until then.


End file.
